The Air War Part 1
by Rcmattias
Summary: El mundo esta sumido en el caos donde Pocas ciudades lograron sobrevivir a un ataque mundial. Todo cambiará cuando descubran que quienes los destruyeron no eran quienes ellos pensaban.


Capitulo 1

Algunas cosas que no deberían ser olvidadas, se perdieron en el tiempo, convirtiéndose en historias, mitos, perdiéndose en el olvido. Han pasado diez años desde que el mundo dejo de ser lo que era. Nuestro.

Estaba en la escuela cuando las bombas cayeron sobre la tierra, acabando con todo a su paso. Cientos, miles, cientos de miles de naves Skiers, como los llamamos, en los cielos asechaban como aves hambrientas o eso parecía. Las ciudades cayeron en segundos, todo fue derribado y los que quedamos tuvimos que huir; todo cambió, y aquellas bombas que deberían habernos protegidos terminaron de acabar con lo que quedó. El mundo es diferente, la mayor parte de éste está radioactivo e inhabitable y lo que creíamos conocer, lo que era, lo que fue, ya no lo es. Vivimos en un mundo totalmente nuevo y extraño a nuestros ojos.

Me levanto, me acomodo un poco y me pongo sobre mis codos; entra algo de luz en la habitación junto al aroma de una fresca brisa combinada con el olor de panes recién horneados. Me refriego los ojos tratando de sacarme la pereza de encima. No tardo en deslizarme hasta un borde de la cama y poner casi automáticamente mis pies en mis botas de cuero que se me han adaptado a los pies gracias al paso del tiempo. Una corriente de aire derriba un apilado de hojas de libros antiguos, que están sobre una mesa de luz, tirándolos y esparciéndolos por todo el suelo. Una vez de que trato de ordenarlos rápidamente colocándolos en su mismo lugar levanto mi camisa y me dirijo a la cocina donde me esperan mis hermanos y mi madre para almorzar. Termino de vestirme, colocándome la camisa, mientras bajo corriendo por la escalera de madera tratando de no tropezarme. Una vez que llego, sin sentarme en la mesa, sostengo la taza de té bebiendo lo más rápido posible, casi al punto de ahogarme y si no es que ya me he quemado. Mi hermano menor Carl, rubio y radiante como el sol en una mañana de verano, corre alrededor de la mesa haciendo volar un avión de metal pequeño que sostiene en su mano con sus cinco años. Peter, de ojos café como los de mi madre, no para de gritarle para que se detenga, mientras le saca de las manos a Luke panecillos metiéndoselos en la boca a más no poder. Luke, el hermano del medio cinco años menor que yo, el que me sigue, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones como los de mi madre, solo toma el té mientras se ríe de aquellos dos paliando. Tomo un par de biscochos sabor a coco y unos panecillos tostados que mi madre Elizabeth ha preparado, me despido y salgo a la calle cerrando la puerta de entrada detrás de mí.

Vivo en Aurum, como llamamos a cada lugar seguro que hayamos. Una ciudad oculta entre las inmensidades y las sombras de los arboles, con casas construidas de madera entre los altos troncos que se elevan sobre el suelo. Las calles de piedras y trozos de madera, proveniente de los arboles, mezclados con el suelo, están completamente vacías. Las persianas bajas y algunas cerradas, seguramente la mayoría está durmiendo a esta hora de la mañana. Por supuesto que lo está, después de dos años, tenemos que mudarnos de ciudad.

Me dirijo a los grandes bosques verdes, un lugar peligroso si no se es cuidadoso, es una mala combinación de zonas radioactivas con animales mutados a los cuales no les hemos dado nombre aún. Por suerte no tengo que caminar mucho para llega a las vallas, solo debo pasar unas cuantas casas y un prado no muy extenso. Las vallas, grandes estructuras metálicas que rodean toda la ciudad, el bosque nevado, donde vivimos, son las que nos protegen de cualquier amenaza posible que provenga de los bosques radioactivos. No tardo en encontrar aquella abertura que el tiempo ha creado en el metal dejando el espacio suficiente para arrastrarme por debajo y pasar al otro lado de la misma. Muy pocos aventureros se animan a adentrarse en aquellas tierras sobre todo en momentos cuando falta la comida.

El bosque verde, a pesar de todo lo que implica, es el lugar más tranquilo donde se puede leer un libro, de los pocos que quedan si es que encuentras alguno, sin que te lo roben o te lo saquen sin darte cuenta. Escondido entre unos arbustos guardo un arco y unas cuantas flechas, que una vez encontramos en unas de las ciudades en ruinas; junto a un par de trampas de metal oxidado para roedores que no tardo en colocar entre unos caminos formados naturalmente en el suelo.

Me siento bajo la sombra de un antiguo y gran árbol a leer un libro tan viejo y percudido como la madera de aquel roble. Pasada la mañana, antes de que el sol llegue a su cima indicando la llegada del frio mediodía que trae como aviso de un próximo invierno, alguien me sorprende y salto de un impulso hacia adelante arrojando todas las hojas del libro al suelo. Es Miley Grimes, la única persona que realmente me hace sonreír además de mi familia; una chica de mi estatura y edad, pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, además de ojos claros al igual que yo. Parecemos hermanos, aunque no lo somos, en absoluto.

"Mira lo que encontré" me dice mostrándome una barra en cuyo envoltorio dice la palabra Chocolate en mayúsculas, intacta y sin un rasguño, como si hubiese sido sacada recientemente de la fabrica.

"Imposible" digo con asombro y con una sonrisa en el rostro, continuo "¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" pregunto con ansias. Hoy en día raramente se encuentra algo que sea comestible en su paquete original, e incluso que se pueda si quiera ver.

"Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, hace tiempo" me dice con melancolía y prosigue "y lo reguardo para una ocasión especial". He escuchado que pueden durar años si son bien conservados.

"¿Hoy es un día especial?" pregunto con ignorancia.

"¿Piensas que lo he olvidado?" Me pregunta con un tono de ofuscación y continúa pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le brillan los ojos. "Matthew Ronald Granger" dice mi nombre completo, por lo general me llaman Matty o solo Matt. "Es tu cumpleaños" dice abrazándome "Feliz dieciochos".

Realmente no es algo que actualmente se recuerde mucho, las fechas están tan perdidas como los libros, las historias, el pasado. Vivir el momento es algo a lo que nos estamos acostumbrando, mudarnos de ciudad en ciudad, buscando refugio, escapando de aliens, huyendo del hambre y rebuscando comida. Miley abre el envoltorio y parte por la mitad la barra de chocolate a la que no tardo de disgustar. Esa áspera y amarga sensación del cacao derritiéndose en mi boca hace que no tarde en disgustarlo.

"Has visto algo" pregunta mientras aun termina de comerlo, haciendo referencia a las trampas que supone que debo haber puesto.

"¿Qué cosa?" digo bromeando. "Las Trampas para los roedores" afirmo y continuo "no nada" respondo con decepción y prosigo "Los animales deben haber migrado al sur".

"La comida escasea aun más, o tal vez también se mudan, al igual que nosotros dejan este lugar" afirma. El invierno se acerca y los bosques verdes pierden su toque de color, convirtiéndose solamente en bosques desolados ahuyentando hasta las más valientes criaturas. No permanecemos en el mismo lugar por más de lo que se pueda vivir en el, una vez que falta la comida debemos buscar un lugar mejor, lo negativo de todo es que quedan solo unos pocos.

"Mira eso" dice Miley con sorpresa.

Un alce esbelto al frente de nosotros cruzando el rio nos observa atentamente. Miley prepara su arco con una de sus flechas para dispararle. Hace años que no veíamos a uno si es que lo que vimos lo era. La flecha sale disparada atravesando el aire como un halcón, pero impacta en una de las ramas de un árbol detrás del animal. Éste se asusta y gira sobre sí mismo dejando ver su otro costado, el cual posee otro rostro deformado con más ojos de los que pueda contar e hinchada al parecer infectada, emitiendo un sonido que ensórdese nuestros oídos. Miley salta de un susto hacia atrás empujándome y haciéndome caer sobre un arbusto de espinas que rasga un poco mi camisa.

"Descuida, está del otro lado del rio" digo no muy convencido de que sea seguro y continuo "No se atreverá a cruzar" afirmo tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

"Esperemos" dice ayudándome a levantarme y luego me abraza.

Es por ello que no cruzamos el rio, no se sabe con lo que se puede encontrar al atravesar esa zona del bosque radioactivo. El mediodía había llegado y tenemos que regresar, recogemos unas cuantas ardillas que encontramos por suerte en las trampas, nueces de un nogal derrumbado por las lluvias, y un puñado de menta. Una vez que guardamos los arcos junto al mismo arbusto de siempre, nos dirigimos al mercado de la ciudad donde cambiaremos las ardillas, que por nada del mundo comeríamos sabiendo que de la nada puede surgirle una oreja extra.

Un edificio de madera se alza entre dos árboles de pino, el más grande de toda la ciudad, el mercado. Donde la gente intercambia lo que tiene por comida, pero también puedes encontrar a aquellos objetos que son encontrados entre las ruinas de las antiguas ciudades que alguna vez fueron ricas y prosperas. Una vez que llegamos intercambiamos las ardillas por unas onzas de cereales y unas cuantas bolsas de azúcar por la menta. No tardamos en dividir el botín que nos corresponde a cada uno, para cuando estábamos saliendo del mercado. De pronto algo me llamó la atención, un medallón de oro en forma de águila alzando vuelo, pero eso no era lo curioso tenía, mi nombre completo y decía "Aquí paz y después Gloria" el lema de Aurum, nuestra ciudad. Me dirijo al negocio y no tardo en cambiarlo por todas las nueces mientras Miley me critica por aquella semejante estupidez mientras lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Pregunto la razón de que mi nombre este inscripto en el oro a la señora que lo vendía, una mujer anciana de cabello blanco como la nieve y con la piel ajada junto a una voz ronca que se ha formado por el paso del tiempo y la edad.

De pronto el aire se empezó a tornarse espeso como una pesada niebla, mientras ráfagas movían los arboles, como un gran huracán, haciéndolos rechinar como antiguos muebles que no han sido usados por nadie. El suelo empezó a temblar y a vibrar cada vez mas fuerte mientras explosiones se escuchaban y sentían a lo lejos que pero cada vez se acercaban hacia nosotros. Levanto la mirada y veo, entre las aberturas que generan los arboles al moverse, el cielo con naves yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro.

Todos empiezan a correr, donde quiera, la ciudad ya está perdida. Bombas caen a lo lejos, mientras otras impactan en el suelo, a pasos nuestros, estallando en miles de pedazos las cosas convirtiéndolas en fuego y cenizas. El mercado, detrás de nosotros cae derrumbándose lado a lado, desmoronándose pedazo a pedazo. Miley me mira asustada fijamente en los ojos y me dice:

"Tenemos que correr". Qué ironía, hoy debíamos mudarnos, pero ninguno pensó que sería de esta manera. Los skiers, desde sus naves, no paran de lanzar sus bombas que como meteoros impactan en la tierra.

Empezamos a correr una vez que arrojamos todo lo que teníamos de comida al suelo, nos movemos lo más rápido que podemos mientras nos tropezamos y caemos, mientras escombros de todos lados saltan y rebotan como fuegos artificiales impactando y raspándonos los rostros. Al llegar a nuestros hogares, vemos que no hay nadie, mientras gritamos y buscamos alguna señal. La casa de Miley no tarda en derrumbarse, sin nadie dentro, pero empujándonos y tirándonos al piso. Me levanto primero ayudando a Miley a ponerse en pie, y antes de que se reincorpore salgo corriendo hacia mi casa. "Luke…Mamá… Carl…Peter…" ninguno estaba.

"No hay nadie" digo desesperado cuando Miley llega al lugar.

"Deben haber huido" dice abrazándome y continua "Sabes los protocolos, huir ante cualquier ataque" termina de afirmar mientras veo como se termina de derrumbar todo a nuestro alrededor, quedo inmovilizado, paralizado, cuando algo cae sobre nosotros nuevamente. Por suerte no tardamos mucho en salir de aquellos livianos bloques de madera que salieron ser una casa.

Corremos hasta el prado, hacia el bosque verde, pasamos las vallas lo más rápido que podemos mientras las ruinas de la ciudad se multiplican cada vez más. El aire se llena de polvo y ceniza mientras el fuego avanza propagándose rápidamente detrás de nosotros. Recogemos nuestros arcos de aquel verde arbusto que ahora está cubierto de un gris opaco y corremos hacia el rio, el cual debemos cruzar.

El humo es cada vez mayor, el aire mucho más espeso que dificulta al respirar, mientras debemos cruzar aquel profundo rio. No tardamos en meternos en el agua, al igual que sentir que no es el mismo líquido con el cual nos bañamos o bebemos, es diferente. Tiene el espesor y se siente como lodo, al igual que hundirse en un profundo pantano, pero eso no es todo, da comezón y ardor, como si millones de abejas clavaran sus aguijones al mismo tiempo. Está frio, como el agua de un rio en el más crudo de los inviernos. Cruzarlo pareciera una eternidad, cuando llegamos a la otra orilla, caemos devastados y cansados sobre las rocas sintiendo el alivio de volver a la superficie. Mis pies al igual que los de Miley están llenos de ampollas, como si aquellos insectos realmente nos hubiesen atacado, y rojas por la quemadura del frio, lo que me hace pensar que la radiación y la suerte no estarán de nuestro lado.

Mientras descansamos vemos a un joven de nuestra misma edad tratando de cruzarlo, para cuando le advertimos ya está sumergido en aquella agua infernal. Al fin y al cabo de unos minutos nos acompaña acostado a nuestro lado, con sus pies hinchados en inflamados, aún peor que los de nosotros.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunta Miley mientras yo le pregunto "¿Puedes levantarte?" obviando la de si estaba bien, ninguno lo estábamos, pero debíamos correr.

"Me… me llamo John Snow" dice con voz ronca e inmediatamente cae dormido.

Pasados los minutos Miley cae dormida contra las ásperas rocas entre su pelo erizado, y además sucio que le encantaba cuidar. Me acerco y le aparto el cabello del rostro hacia un lado. Pareciera haber pasado tiempo cuando empiezo a ver borroso y caigo dormido. La tarde ya había caído, el ocaso se acercaba, el aire lleno de niebla cubría cada rincón junto a la lluvia de cenizas que poco más nos entierran.

"Tenemos que continuar" dice Miley apenas abro los ojos. Abra sido casualidad, o simplemente capaz estuvo intentando despertarme hace tiempo.

"¿john?" dice Miley mientras se levanta. Sin responderle se levanta con dificultad. Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños al igual que su padre, con un rostro frio y lleno de amargura.

"Un poco" responde e instantáneamente Miley dice "Snow" hace una pausa y continua "eres hijo del gobernador ¿No es Cierto?". Miley, e incluso toda su familia junto a la mía, no nos simpatiza el gobernador ni su familia, siempre poseían los lujos que provenían de los impuestos a la defensa de la ciudad mientras la mayoría moría de hambre o en las misiones absurdas que dirigía el comandante gobernador desde su confortable casa. El padre de Miley, el señor Grimes o John Grimes, murió en unas de aquellas misiones a las ruinas radioactivas junto a mi padre Robert Granger.

"Si" dice y continua "si soy hijo del… del gobernador" dudando al decirlo. Al instante que termina de hablar pregunto "¿sabes qué pasó?".

"Skiers, es lo que creemos, había naves de ellos, pero… "hace la pausa suficientemente para que Miley grite "Pero qué". John se exalta y contesta "pero no eran sus bombas" dejándonos asombrados e impactados.

"No eran suyas, ¿de quién más seria?" digo medio enojado.

"No lo sabemos" contesta decepcionado.

El aire junto al humo es aún más espeso, que combinado junto a la oscuridad de la noche no deja distinguir a más de veinte pies de nuestros pasos. De pronto debemos detenernos, la noche ha llegado a su cumbre; estamos varados en medio de arbustos llenos de espinas y cenizas, en la oscuridad profunda de un bosque que no conocemos y es tan peligroso como cruzar el rio o tal vez aún peor.

La noche pasa de la manera más lenta que pueda recordar mientras el aire empieza a recuperar su tranquilidad. Rugidos de animales a los cuales jamás he escuchado los oigo suspirar en mis oídos, mientras chillidos y cantos de aves aterradoras me ponen piel de gallina. No puedo pegar ni un ojo, apenas pestañeo, pero es como si los tuviera cerrados, apenas distingo a lo lejos en el cielo de vez en cuando una esfera blanca que ilumina poco y nada, además del fuego rojo que se veía al norte aun.

Luego de al parecer una eterna madrugada el sol nos saluda desde lo alto con sus rayos que traspasan las densas nubes de polvo que nos rodean. No tardamos en partir, a pesar de la mala noche que pasamos y el sueño que tenemos, hacia lo que será la única alternativa y la más peligrosa caminata al sur. "El protocolo" es lo que hay que seguir dirían los gobernantes, no nos complace, pero es lo único que tenemos. No podemos regresar al fuego que aun quema lo que era una ciudad, por lo que tenemos que dirigirnos a lo que hubiese sido el siguiente campamento, en las planicies del sur cerca de la costa. Lo negativo es que debemos viajar dos meses hacia la dirección contraria para poder salir del bosque y allí recién ubicarnos donde estamos.

Una caminata en silencio transcurre mientras nos dirigimos por un estrecho camino que bordea el rio caudaloso a nuestro lado, mientras aves silban dando un concierto desde los arboles. Miley y yo vamos un poco más adelantados que John, ya que camina lento debido a una de sus piernas que le duele aun.

"¿Qué crees que sean?" pregunto a Miley refiriéndome a las aves.

"No lo sé" responde asombrada. Es curioso que ella no tenga la respuesta para una pregunta, Miley la chica inteligente, la sabelotodo, la mejor de la clase. Que intenta superarse y compite consigo misma. En eso creo que nos parecemos mucho salvo que a mí me acompañan la inseguridad a menudo.

"No lo sabes" pregunto con ironía mientras me rio levemente.

Se ríe y me contesta "Creo que son únicas" y yo respondo "De seguro lo son".

De pronto un silencio detiene aquel maravilloso sonido de las aves cantando seguido por un grito "Detente" decía una voz de mujer ronca y gastada a través del tiempo. Las criaturas que cantaban ahora repiten una y otra vez el mismo grito hasta que se vuelven a detener. Nos miramos entre nosotros y de repente la volvemos a oír. Corremos en la dirección de dónde provino, un paso seguido de otro lleva a Miley a tropezarse y hacer que el arco que llevaba en la espalda se le cayera sin que se dé cuenta hacia un lado. Se levanta y continua corriendo hasta que choca contra nosotros por detrás cuando de golpe nos detenemos en un claro entre arbustos y árboles. Frente a nosotros se encuentra, no un animal salvaje, nada radioactivo, es un Skier. Un soldado con una de sus armaduras metálicas, las cuales reflejan cada rayo de sol que impacta en ella, con su arma en uno de sus árboles, perfectamente esbelto mirándonos seguramente desde detrás del casco a los ojos. Nos quedamos inmóviles.

Recuerdo una vez haberme quedado dormido leyendo un libro sobre la rama de un viejo sauce cuando ésta se quebró y cayó junto a mí al suelo, desde más de veinte pies de altura. Un frio escalofriante recorrió cada musculo, cada hueso de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabeza, al igual que el miedo que terminó de enfriar cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Así me siento ahora, desconcertado, con miedo. Luego de caer a la realidad, me doy cuenta que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que John, sin que me dé cuenta, sacara mi arco y una flecha, estando listo para lanzarlas.

El aire se volvió más espeso aún, como si miles y miles de toneladas nos estuvieran aplastando. Los arboles rechinaban como antiguos muebles arruinados por el tiempo y el uso, mientras las rocas sueltas del suelo levitaban alrededor de nosotros, como si fuera el truco de un mago. Sin darnos cuenta, no al menos de repente, flotábamos al igual que aquellos trozos de tierra. Cuando de repente la misma voz que habíamos oído hace un tiempo, la cual nos había traído a esta situación, repite aquellas mismas palabras dirigiéndose sin duda a aquella criatura. "Detente" dice desde cerca, pero sin que logre verla, mientras desde donde proviene sale disparada una flecha a la velocidad de un rayo e impacta en la armadura derribándolo, de un solo golpe, al suelo. Cayendo por su propio peso entre unos arbustos, arrojando el arma hacia un lado.

Caemos al suelo golpeándonos como si chocáramos contra una pared a miles de millas por hora, junto a las piedras que nos golpean tan duramente como granizos en una tormenta. El aire brumoso con humo vuelve a ser el de antes, mientras los arboles junto a las ultimas piedras que caen dejan de moverse.

Me levanto y me sacudo un poco, algo de luz dispersa la niebla que nos rodea, ayudo a Miley a levantarse con cuidado.

"Resisten a lo que sea menos a una triste flecha" dice la misma voz ronca que lo derribo.

La miramos. Es la misma señora, la del collar, pelo canoso y ojo café, quien nos atendió en el mercado. Si no me equivoco su nombre es Lourdes, era profesora de mi colegio tiempo atrás. Ella mira a Miley y le entrega su arco diciéndole "lo perdiste hace un rato". Recupero mi arco del suelo mientras veo como Lourdes intenta sacarle la flecha del hombre Skiers.

"Es el primer Skier caído en años" dice Lourdes y continua "¿Alguien me ayuda?" pregunta mirándonos. John se acerca y juntos atan al Skier con trozos de sogas creadas con trozos de su propia ropa. Una vez que terminaron John dice "Vamos a ver como lucen" sacándole la máscara del rostro.

Siento frio y dolor de estomago, el miedo de aquellos días cuando las bombas cayeron por primera vez, cuando el mundo tembló, recorre cada musculo de mi cuerpo nuevamente. Aquel rostro el que esperábamos ver, un reptil con varios ojos que ha evolucionado en algún planeta extraño, no lo es. La imagen de una imaginación errónea. Tatuajes azules recorren toda su cara, un rostro que vemos a menudo, el que menos pensábamos ver detrás de esas mascaras metálicas de los Skiers. Detrás de aquel casco no hay nada más y nada menos algo que vemos todos los días, que tenemos, un rostro humano.


End file.
